Big Time Sex Adventures With Bandana Man
by BTRlove198913
Summary: Well this story is about James/Bandana man who meets his other half. She is also a bandana superhero. She is Bandana Girl. So when these two meet see what all goes down. This story has some sex scenes to it so be forwarned. But it don't just have sex. There is also many fun and interesting adventures in it but you'll have to read to find out.
1. Bandana Man Meets Bandana Girl

**Big Time Sex Adventures With Bandana man**

**Chapter 1 Bandana man meets Bandana girl**

**This Story came to me because well my costume for this Halloween is going to be bandana girl and well I though that maybe James/Bandana man could meet someone just like him. Both as the superhero and as himself. Also the sex will be in other chapters just not the first one.**

**It was a normal day in apartment 2j or so the boys thought. Logan, Carlos and Kendall were just relaxing and watchen TV when they heard a loud bang from down the hall.**

**What was that? "Asked Logan as he looked at the other 2 confused." Not sure. "Kendall said a bit worried". They then got up and headed down the hall to where they heard the bang come from.**

**They walked into James and Kendall's shared bedroom where they found James lying on the floor unconsious. He was in his bandana man outfit. Carlos got down on the floor and started to shake James. Wake up. "Yelled Carlos as he shook him". **

**When that didn't work Kendall brought in a bucket full of ice cold water. He then poured it all over James. That woke him up. **

**What's going on? Where am I? "Asked James Confused". You're in your bedroom and you were unconsious. "Said Logan". What the hell were you doing in here anyway? "Asked Kendall". **

**I was flying and well I crash landed. "Said James". So you were flying James? "Asked Carlos curious". What do you mean James, I am Bandana man? "Asked Bandana man". **

**No not this again. "Said Logan as he lifted the room annoyed". Why is bandana man out again? "Asked Kendall". He's here because he has to save the world again and plus he wants to meet this girl that's just like him. "Said Bandana man". **

**What Girl? "Asked Kendall confused". This girl I seen the other day. She is also a bandana super hero but she doesn't know I am one. "Said Bandana man as he got up from the floor". **

**A few hours later Bandana man left apartment 2j in a flash. What was that all about? "Asked Logan confused" Guess bandana man has a date with another bandana superhero. "Said Carlos". What?! Never mind I don't want to know. "Said Logan as he walked to his room". **

**A few moments later Bandana man was out at Palm Woods Park waiting to see this other bandana superhero again that he had seen yesterday. **

**After about 20 minutes of waiting he finally seen her walking threw the park towards him. He then jumped up and ran to were she was. H…H…Hi. "Bandana man said as he tied to catch his breath". Uh Hi and who are you? "Asked the girl covered in bandanas". I am Bandana man. I seen you yesterday and thought you looked so cute so I knew today I had to come introduce myself. "Said Bandana man". Uh I am Bandana girl. Nice to meet you. "Said Bandana girl".**

**Well would you like to go out on a date with me this evening? We can get to know each other better then. "Asked Bandana man". Sure. When and where? "Asked Bandana girl'. How about 7 pm and to that new fancy restraint that they just opened a few weeks ago. Dose that work? "Asked Bandana man". Sure that works. Pick me up at the Palm Woods, apartment 4b. "Said Bandana girl as she walked away". **

**Bandana man was so excited that he ran all the way back to apartment 2j. He made it there in under 2 minutes. Once he couch his breath he yelled for the others. Hey guys guess what I got a date with bandana girl. "Bandana man yelled".**

**Logan was the first one out to the kitchen were bandana man was. What do you mean bandana girl? "Asked Logan". There is another person out there who is also a bandana superhero. "Said Bandana man" Ya sure. Show me proof and then I'll believe you. "Said Logan a bit annoyed". Ok well then come with me when I go to pick her up later and I'll prove it to you. "Said Bandana man". **

**A few hours later it was time for bandana man to go pick up his date. Come on Logan. Come meet my other half. "Said Bandana man as he pulled Logan out the door". Fine I'll come see who you're talking about then I am coming back here. "Said Logan still annoyed". They then took the elevator up to the 4th floor and found apartment 4b. Bandana man then knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and there stood Bandana girl. She was in a long-sleeved black shirt, black skirt and tights, long black boots and purple bandanas all over her in the same places that bandana man wore his. Logan couldn't find his words. He was shocked that there was a girl out there just like James. Ok buddy have fun I'll see you later. "Said Logan as he walked away shocked". Bandana man just shook his head. Ready to go cutie? "Asked Bandana man". Yep ready to go. "Said Bandana girl with a smile". **


	2. A Crazy Adventure

**Chapter 2 A Crazy Adventure**

**Sorry it took a few days for me to get this chapter out but I have been super busy. I don't think this chapter is great but o well here it is. **

**Bandana man and Bandana girl had finally made it to the fancy restraint and had been seated and was looking at the menus to see what there was. So what made you decided to be a superhero? "Asked Bandana man". Well it all started back a year ago when my best friend needed someone to take care of this person who was always hurting her, so I came up with Bandana girl and made sure that person left her alone. I also picked bandanas as my thing because I love wearing bandanas. So what's your back story? "Asked Bandana Girl". **

**Well it was the first week I was living at the palm woods and well me and my friends were trying to have our crib turned into a cool fun place to be but we had to keep Bitter and Gustavo away from the apartment so we could do this and well Bitters almost caught us so I decided to put my bandanas on as a costume and I chased him down and locked him in a closet and well we got away with it so ya. "Said Bandana man". **

**Wow so cool. I can't believe that we both love wearing bandanas and also made superhero outfits out of them. So what do you look like under those bandanas? "Asked Bandana girl curiously". **

**You'll just have to wait till later when we are alone before you can see my real identity. "Said Bandana man with a big smile on his face".**

**Soon they had ate there dinner and had left. So what do you have planned for us now? "Asked Bandana girl curiously". **

**Well I was thinking that we could go somewhere privet and see each other with out our costums and maybe have a little fun if you would want. "Said Bandana Man".**

**Sure. You wanna go back to my place? "Asked Bandana girl". Yes. I would love to go with you back to your place. "Said Bandana man excitedly". **

**A few minutes later they made it back to the palm woods and went up to bandana girls place. Once inside they walked over to her couch and sat down. So ready to see what I look like? "Asked Bandana man". But one thing before I show you. I forgot to asked what your real name is? "Asked Bandana man". **

**Yes I wanna see what you look like and my real name is Jennifer. What's your real name? "Asked Jennifer". My name is James. I am James from Big time rush if you know of the band. "Said James".**

**You're him? Oh My God I love you guys. I should have known. Please take off your costume. I really wanna see if it's really you. "Said Jennifer excitedly". So James did. Jen started to freak. She was so happy it was him. James was her favorite from Big time rush. Ok now you see me I wanna see what you look like. "Said James smiling". **

**So Jen then took off her costume. James got a great look at her and he smiled. She has black hair that is almost to her shoulders, pretty green eyes, many piercing and skinny with big boobs and ass. Oh My God. You're Hot. "James said". Jen just smiled. So may I ask how many piercing you got and where? "Asked James". Sure. I have 39 piercings and well as you can most are in my ears but I also got my eyebrow, nose, lip ,2 toung, both nipples, belly and clit. O I also got a few tats. "Said Jen as she smiled at James". **

**James couldn't speak. He was way too turned on. Wanna have some fun? "Asked Jen". Hell ya. I'm in. "said James excitedly". They then started to make out. The kissing got very heated very quickly. Soon they were taking off cloths and throwing them in random places. Once all the cloths were off James started to eat Jen out. Some moans were escaping Jens mouth. O so good. James I want you in me now. "Moaned Jen". **

**At that James came up from the spot he was at and grabbed a few bandanas. Do you have a bed with post? I need to have something I can tie you to. "Said James". Ya in my bedroom, come on. "Said Jen". Soon they were in her room and James had tied her to her bed. Both legs open and her hands tied together. He then pushed his hardened member into her wet and warm pussy. He went slow at first but soon was going fast. Go faster harder…So…g…g...ooo….d. "Screamed Jen". James just smiled and did as he was told. Not long after that he cam releasing his seed into her. **

**He then got out of her and untied her. He then layed down on her bed to rest. Jen came over and cuddled up with him. That was so amazing "said Jen as she smiled up at James". I agree. That was great. May I stay the night with you tonight? "Asked James Sleepily". Sure you can. "Said Jen". Ok thanks but tomorrow I want you to come meet the guys. "Said James". Ok you want me to meet them as me or as Bandana girl? "Asked Jen". I say bandana girl and I will be in my bandana man costume. "Said James Sleepily". Ok sounds great. Can we be boyfriend/girlfriend? I would love to be yours. "Asked Jen". Maybe. Let's see how well we get alone the next few days and I'll give you an answer as soon as I decide. But for now let's just sleep. "Said James". He then passed out. Jen just lay on his chest smiling for a while before she fell asleep too.**


	3. Logan's Missing

**Chapter 3 Logan's Missing**

**I know this chapter took forever for me to get out but I had writers block and just couldn't fiquer out were I wanted to go with this story and how to make it better. I have finally thought of something. This idea I got from a fanfict I remember reading awhile back about bandana man and thought I would do something kinda like it but different. Hope you guys like it and even if you don't I would still like to have reviews, so that maybe I could I could make it better somehow.**

**The next morning Jen and James woke up happy. They got up and got dressed and ready for the day. They both put on there super hero costumes and headed out the door. So how was last night? "asked Bandana man happily". It was totally awesome. I really enjoyed it. "said Bandana girl with a big smile on her face". They headed to apartment 2j and chated the whole why there about the night before. Once they got to apartment 2j they went in. Once inside they saw Carlos and Kendall on the couch. Kendall was in tears and Carlos looked super sad.**

**What's up guys? Why do you guys seem so sad and where is Logan? "asked Bandana man". No one said anything but Kendall handed Bandana man the note he had in his hand. Bandana Man took the note and started to read.**

**Kendall,**

**We have Logan and we want $1,000 or we kill him. You have 48 hours to do this or he's dead. You have to have someone else bring us the money. If you bring it yourself your dead and so is he. Have the person bring the money to this address and we will give your fag boyfriend back. The address is 8877 W. Elms St. We are in the rundown old buildings there. In the old Motel there called The Rose Marry Motel. Remember 48 hours or he's dead. **

**Bandana man and Bandana Girl looked shocked at what they just read. We will save him kendall no worries. We are super heros and we are here to protect. "said Bandana man bravely". Bandana girl just shook her head in agreement.**

**Here's the $1,000 and please bring him back safe. "Said Kendall sadly as he handed Bandana man a suite case of money". **

**No need we will bring him back without paying those fucks who took him. "said Bandana man with anger in his voice". **

**Bandana girl and Bandana man then headed out the door to go rescue Logan. Lets take my car. "said Bandana girl". Ok, good idea. Whoever took Logan wont know your car. They might recognize mine. "said Bandana man". Once in the car they headed to the address they were gaven.**

**It took about a half an hour to get to that address and find it but they did find The Rose Marry Motel. Ok heres the plan. I will fight this guys and distract them while you grab Logan and bring him out to the car. Keep the car running and when I jump in we drive out of here as fast as we can. Sound like a plan? "asked Bandana Man". Yep sounds like a plan. I am up for the chalange. "said Bandana girl". They then headed inside.**

**Across town. It was only 8 in the morning and Logan woke up with a pounding headach. He went to open his eyes but when he did he couldn't see a thing. Something was infront of his eyes so he couldn't see. He started to freak. He then tried to move his hands and feet but found out he couldn't. There was something around his wrist and something around his anchels so he couldn't move much. He then really started to freak.**

**HELP! Someone help me please. "shouted Logan" O looks like the fag is awake. "said a deep voiced man". Hey fruite cake stop yelling. It's not going to help you in any why. No one here will help you plus if you make any more noise we will kill you and your little boyfriend. But your boyfriend is safe for now if he brings us the money we told him to bring us. "said the deep voiced man". Why am I here and what you going to do with me? "Asked Loagn". Why should we tell you? "said a not so deep voiced man".No more questions or we will glue your mouth shut. "said the deep voiced man". Logan then shut up but by this point he had tears running down his face.**

**Back at The Rose Marry Motel Bandanda man and Bandana girl looked around the whole place. They couldn't find no one there. After about 20 minutes of looking Bandana man found one of Logan's sweeter vest on a dusty table in one of the hallways with a note attached to it. Bandana girl come down the hall, I found something. "yelled Bandana man".Bandana girl showed up by his side soon after. Read this. "said Bandana man as he handed the note to Bandana girl. The note said,**

**So looks like you found the first clue. We are not even at this address if you haven't already fiquered this out. We are actally way across town but you will have to fallow these clues to find out where. N289, S3'000 N900 E200 and N100. Then you'll find out if we are here or another clue.**

**Really! These's guys are taking us on a wild goose chase. But I am still willing to help. There is a life a stake and super heros don't let people down. "said Bandana girl a bit annoyed". So after that they headed back to the car to fiquer out the clues and to call Kendall and Carlos to tell them what had happened. **


	4. On A Quest

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this fanfict. I had lost word on my computer and I wasn't able to type nothing for a while. But I finally got it back and can update again yay. So here it is. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 4 On A Quest**

**After Bandana Man called the other guys and told them what's up, they decided to figure out what the numbers and letters ment. Ok so what do you think these mean? "Asked Bandana Man". Bandana Girl looked them over and thought about it for a few minutes. Well I think the numbers are how many steps and the letters are for north, south, east and west. "Said Bandana Girl". **

**So we gotta walk? "Asked Bandana Man". Yep. Looks like we are gonna have to and leave the car here. "Said Bandana Girl a bit annoyed". So after that they got out of the car and started walking north. They had brought a compos with them so they could know witch way they were going.**

**So how many steps do we have to take? "Asked Bandana Girl". 289. "Said Bandana Man". So they started walking and counted there steps as they went.. Once they reached 289 steps, they stopped. They had made it to a forest.**

**Ok so now witch way? "Asked Bandana Girl". South 3,000 steps. So looks like we gotta walk into the forest. "Said Bandana man". So they then turned south and headed into the forest.**

**3,000 steps later they were exhausted. So wanna take a break for a bit before we keep going? We got plenty of time to save Logan. "Asked Bandana Man". Sure. I need a rest. "Said Bandana Girl". **

**So at that they sat down on the spot were they took there last step so they wouldn't lose that spot. A few minutes into resting Bandana Girl decided to tackle Bandana Man. **

**She knocked him flat on his back. She then started biting his neck. Wh….Wh….What are y…y…you doing? "Asked Bandana Man threw moans". I'm biting you. I want sex. "Said Bandana Girl bluntly". **

**Ok so this how you wanna take a break? "Asked Bandana Man as he flipped her over on her back". Yes Please. "Said Bandana Girl". **

**After hearing that Bandana Man started to slowly Undress Bandana Girl. He took off all her cloths and bandanas except her mask. He wanted to keep her identity secret.**

**After he did that he then took off his own cloths and bandanas except his mask for the same reason.**

**He then started to play with and suck on her pierced nipples till they got hard. After a few minutes of the playing and sucking Bandana Man looked up at Bandana Girl and saw the lust in her eyes. Can I suck on something too? "Asked Bandana Girl ". **

**Of Course you can. Suck me then I'll put it in you. "Said Bandana man with a sexy voice". So Bandana Girl got on her knees and Bandana man stood up. Bandana Girl then grabbed Bandana mans Hardening member and started sucking.**

**She then licked around his dick with her toung rings and ended up making him moan loudly. After a few moments of that she then started to deep throat. Thus earning moans from Bandana Man. After a few minutes of that he could feel himself getting close. **

**He then pushes Bandana Girl off his dick. What the hell was that for? "Asked Bandana Girl Madly". I didn't want to cum yet. I wanted to fuck you. "Said Bandana Man". He then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck.**

**Bandana Man then inserted his cock into Bandana Girls hot and wet pussy. Oh you're so tight. "Moaned Bandana Man:" He then started to thrust up slowly into her at first but then started to go faster. **

**G…go…Fa…ster. "Moaned Bandana Girl". So Bandana Man did as he was told and went faster. Soon bandana girl was cumming. Fuck that f….f….feels s….s….so good. "Moaned Bandana Girl". After a few more thrust Bandana man was cumming too.**

**After he was done ridding out his orgasm Bandana man sets bandana girl on the ground and then plops down on the grass exhausted. That was great. "Said Bandana man with a smile on his face".**

**Bandana Girl just smiled at him and walked over to were he was and sat down next to him. After a few minutes of resting they get up and get dressed. Ok so we need to get going. "Said Bandana Girl". Ok so what way now. "Asked Bandana man". North 900 steps." said Bandana Girl". So with that they head off to go save Logan. **


	5. The Quest Continues

**Ok so I don't think this chapter is that great but I needed to have a chapter before they save Logan. Plus if I didn't do this chapter there would be a lot missing from the story. Because if I didn't write this chapter you would be like how the hell did they get there? If you like it cool if you don't o well. At least I tried.**

**Chapter 5 The Quest Continues**

**Bandana Man and Bandana Girl had been walking a while when they came up on a river. Ok so how are we supposed to get across this? It's fast moving and I don't wanna get wet. "Wined Bandana Man" Well lets look for a fallen tree to put across the river so we can get across and not get wet. "Said Bandana girl". So they both set off to find a tree. While Bandana man was looking around his phone started to buzz. BUZZ! BUZZ! Hello. Who's this? "Asked Bandana man". Hey James have you found my Logie yet? "Asked a very concerned Kendall". First off its bandana man not James and two we have not found him yet but I promise you I'll let you know when we find him. Please don't worry. "Said Bandana man a bit annoyed". **

**Ok. I hope you find him soon. I really miss him and hope he's ok. "Said Kendall in a sad voice". I promise you I'll get him back to you safe and sound. Please don't worry and I'll call you later. Bye. "Said Bandana man as he hung up on Kendall". **

**Hey bandana man I found a tree we can use. "Yelled Bandana girl". So bandana man walked over to were bandana girl was to help her move the tree. It took them a bit but they finally got the tree moved to the river and were able to put it across so they could get across. **

**Once across Bandana man asked were to go from there cuz across the river was there 900th step. So witch way now? "Asked Bandana man". East 200. "Said Bandana girl". So they started to head east. Hay have you noticed that we walked north then turned back south then went north again? "Asked Bandana Girl". Ya I did. It's weird. You think they trying to get us lost? "Asked Bandana man". Maybe. But I finally glad we are going a new direction this time. "Said Bandana girl. **

**200 steps later they come up to a cave north of them. Ok this quest is starting to get on my nerves. I can't tell you how many times we had to go north and we have to again. What the hell are they trying to do to us. "Asked Bandana girl as she plopped down on the ground mad". **

**Sweetie they are trying to make us mad so we give up but were not giving up. Well at least I'm not giving up. Your choice if you want to keep on going with me. If not I hope you can find your way back. "Said Bandana man as he started walking away from bandana girl". **

**Bandana man starts heading into a cave 100 steps. For a good five minutes bandana girl just sat on the cold ground pouting. But it was slowly getting dark out and she didn't have a flash light so she got up and headed towards the cave to join Bandana man. Hey wait up. Don't leave me behind. "Yelled Bandana girl". Bandana girl ran to the cave. To her surprise Bandana man was just inside the cave waiting for her. **

**I knew you would change your mind. That's why I waited for you. "Said Bandana man with a big smile on his face". So should we stop and sleep a bit or just keep going? "Asked Bandana girl". **

**Well we can take a bit of a break if you want. But only a short one cuz don't forget we need to get Logan. "Said Bandana man a bit annoyed". **

**Ok. Do you want to do anything while we take a break? "Asked Bandana girl in a sexy voice". Are you asking about sex again? "Asked Bandana man". Yepper. I am a ninfo. I love sex. Sorry if that bothers you. "Said Bandana girl sadly". No, its fine just never met someone so into sex. That's all. "Said Bandana man". **

**So can we please do something? "Asked Bandana girl eagerly". Sure sure. But we have to make this quick cuz we still need to save a life. We won't be super heroes if we don't save him. "Said Bandana man as he pushes bandana girl on the ground". What the ….Bandana girl gets cut off by a passionate kiss from Bandana man. **

**While he is kissing her he puts his hands down her skirt and thong and starts to play with her clit. Small moans escape Bandana girl's lips. Soon Bandana man is pulling down her skirt and starts to eat her out. He first moves his toung around her sensitive clit then down to her pussy. Louder moans escape bandana girl's lips. P…p…..please l…l….let ….m…..m….me ride y…..y….you. "Bandana girl managed to moan out.**

**Bandana man looks up from what he's doing. Sure. I would love to have you to ride me. So with that bandana man pulls down his pants and lays down on the ground. Bandana girl then walks over to were bandana is and lowers herself on to bandana mans rock hard cock.**

**At first she goes slowly but soon she is going faster. All she is hearing from Bandana man is load moans that echo threw the cave. After a few bandana girl is cumming and moaning along with bandana man. Bandana man cam soon after. After the amazing experience Bandana girl just layed on top of bandana man till the great sensation finally died down.**

**After about five minutes of just laying there bandana man speeks up. Ok I know your enjoying having me in you but we need to get dressed a go save Logan. We can have more fun after we save him. "Said Bandana Man". **

**Ok ok let's go save him. "Said Bandana girl as she gets up and gets dressed". She wasn't super happy about it but she knew a super hero has to save lives.**

**After they were both fully dressed they looked at the directions again. Looks like 100 steps north. So that means threw this cave. "Said Bandana man as he held out a hand for bandana girl". Bandana girl looked at his hand for a minute before grabbing a hold of it. **

**So dose this mean you want to be my boyfriend? "Asked Bandana girl confused". Yes. I want to date you. Your amazing in bed, you are a super hero like me, you love saving people and I think your adorable. "Said Bandana man with a big smile on his face". And with that they both headed threw the cave to whatever was on the other side.**


	6. Finding Logan

**Ok so here is my last chapter for this fanfict. I am sorry that it's a long one but I hope you enjoy it. I am running out of ideas for this fanfict so ya. There Might be one more chapter after this depending on if I feel like another needs to be added. But if not then this is my last one. This Chapter looks different then the rest because I used the advice of others to help me improve it so I hope this one is better. Please read and review,**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 Finding Logan

100 steps later bandana man and bandana girl are on the other side of the cave. "Wow that was a short cave. It didn't take long to get threw that". Said Bandana girl. "Ya, that wasn't too bad. So now where"? Asked Bandana man. "Looks like that was all the directions. So I don't know what to do now". Said Bandana girl as she scratches the back of her head.

"Ok so I think we should look around and see if there are any clues that might help us now". Said Bandana man. So with that they both start looking around the forest on that side of the cave. After about 5 minutes of looking bandana girl came up on a big place a few hundred feet away. "Bandana man I found something. Come over here". Yelled Bandana girl.

A few minutes later bandana man came over to were she was. "What is it"? Asked Bandana man. "Look". Said Bandana girl as she pointed a head of her. "What do you think that is"? Asked Bandana man. "It looks like it a really big house. But who's". Asked Bandana girl. "Not sure but lets go check it out". Said Bandana man as he started to walk towards the house.

Bandana girl didn't really want to go with but still ended up going with bandana man anyway. After a few minutes of walking they finally reach the big house. "Ok so how should we get into this place"? Asked Bandana man. "Were going to try to go in"? Asked bandana girl confused.

"Yes, we are going in. I have a feeling that Logan is in there". Said bandana man happily. "What makes you think he's in there anyway"? Asked bandana girl. "I found this sweater vest just a few feet back and it looks just like Logan's and as far as I know he is the only one in LA that has this brand". Said Bandana man as he pointed to the tag on the sweater vest.

"Ok so lets find a way in a save Logan". Said Bandana man. So with that bandana man and bandana girl went on a mission to find a way in. After a bit of looking they finally find a small whole in the side of the house that they could just squeeze threw.

Once inside there was a long tunnel that was lit with torches. "Ok this is a bit weird. Why would someone have this in there house". Asked Bandana girl. "I don't have a clue but we need to find Logan. We are running out of time to find and save him". Said Bandana man a bit concerned now.

So for about ten minutes they just walked silently down the long tunnel. They soon came up on some cages of all different sizes stacked all the way to the ceiling. "Ok now I am defiantly weirded out". Said Bandana girl. "HELP ME". Said a timmed voice from behind the many cages. "Did you hear that"? Asked Bandana girl. "Yes I did. We should move these cages and get to that person". Said Bandana man. So with that both of them started to move cages.

After about five minutes of moving cages they finally come up on the person who was crying out for help. "L….Logan is t….that you"? Asked bandana man a bit out of breath. "Yes it's me please help me. Get me out of here. I am scared and very hurt". Said a very scared Logan. So with that Bandana man bent down a picked up a shacking and broken Logan.

"Who did this to you"? "Asked Bandana girl. "It was Wane Wane. He took me from my bed late last night and he somehow knocked me out, brought me here, raped me and broke my legs so I couldn't try to escape". Said Logan as he started to shake.

"We need to get you out of here but first we need to take care of that stupid ass. Do you have any idea why he did all this to you"? Asked Bandana man. "Ya he wanted to get me out of the picture so that he could steal Kendall from me". Said a still scared Logan. "Do you know what was up with the notes"? "Asked bandana man. "No clue. Maybe he wanted to get you here to get rid of you too". Said Logan as he held on to Bandana man as hard as he could.

"Please get me out of here. I wanna go home". Said Logan as he started to cry. "Who's there"? I know I hear more then one voice" Said Wane Wane from the stairs. "Here take Logan and get out of here. I'll take care of Wane Wane and be out in a half hour or less". Said Bandana man as he handed Logan off to Bandana girl. "Now go please". Said Bandana man. He then gave bandana girl a quick kiss and pushed her to go back the way they came. Bandana girl didn't want to leave her boyfriend behind but she knew she had to save Logan.

Once bandanna girl made it outside with Logan she took him to the mini cave a set him down. "Ok so we are going to wait here till Bandana man comes out, then we will leave". Said Bandana girl with concern in her voice. For a long while they just sat there in silence until Bandana girl's phone went off.

"Hello". "Hey sweetie I got rid of Wane Wane by stabbing him many times in vital places and he bleed to death. So tell Logan he doesn't have to worry about him no more and I'll be out soon". Said Bandana man. "Ok love. Me and Logan are in the cave, so meet us here and we can all leave". Said Bandana girl. "Ok see you soon. Bye". Said Bandana man. Then he hung up. Bandana girl told Logan what bandana man said and Logan was happy that he wouldn't hurt him no more.

About 20 minutes later Bandana man finally made it to the cave. "Ok you two ready to go"? Asked Bandana man. They both said "ya" and they all headed back to were the car was. On the way back Logan explained why Wane Wane actually took him. "Ok so yes Wane Wane took me to rape me and what not but the reason way was because well me and him dated when we all first met him. But he started to be mean and violent so I broke up with him. He kidnapped me because he wanted me back. I actually left those notes. The 1st one I had pre written incase he did decide to kidnap me. I set it out after I got a threading phone call from him last night. It was just incase. Yes other one you two found was one I planted when I escaped from his place before he found me and broke my legs".

"So why didn't you tell us this before". Asked bandana man with concern in his voice. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought I could handle this on my own but guess I couldn't. But thank you two so much for finding my clues and saving me". Said Logan. By the time they were finished talking they had made it back to the car.

"Ok so we are gonna take you to the hospital and get you bandaged up before we take you home". Said Bandana man he helped Logan into the car. Bandana man was gonna get checked out too cuz Wane Wane did get a few punches in and he was a bit cut up but nothing to bad.

After about an hour at the hospital they finally head home. It was now about 4am in the morning. Once they got to the palm woods they park and head to apartment 2j.

They all steped inside to darkness and saw two figures sleeping on the orange couch."Hey guys wake up. Guess whose home". Yelled Bandana man. Both figures jumped at the yelling. "What is it James we are trying to sleep" Asked Kendall in a groggy voice. "We got Logan home safe and sound". Said Bandana man. With that both Kendall and Carlos jumped up and ran over to Logan. Kendall hugged and kissed him and Carlos gave him a big hug. "I missed my Logie. Tell me and Carlos all what happened We want to know, then we can all go to bed and I'll hold you all night to make sure your safe". Said Kendall happily.

After Logan told them all what happened and why, they all headed to bed. Bandana girl stayed the night and her and Bandana man made love for hours until they feel asleep.

A few months later Logan was all healed and Jen was getting sick a lot. She kind of had an idea why but she didn't take the test yet. She knew she had a Prego test somewhere in her apartment but didn't know where. After many days of looking she finally dose find it and takes it.

After a few minutes of waiting she checks and it said positive. She knew she now had to tell James. So she grabbed the test and headed to apartment 2j.

James and Jen had hung up there super hero costumes for now till they needed them again, but for now they didn't have a reason to wear them all the time. So they didn't.

Once at apartment 2j Jen knocked on the door and James answered. "Hey can we talk. I have something very important to tell you". Asked Jen. "Sure come on in babe". "Said James. "Ok you might wanna sit down for this". Said Jen. So James did as he was told. "Ok Baby well I am pregnant. I just took a test and it said positive. It would explain why I have been sick a lot lately". Said Jen with a big smile on her face. "This is great babe. I have always wanted babies. I am so glad it's with you". Said James as he got up and hugged and kissed Jen. James and Jen were so happy about it they told everyone and everyone was happy for them,

Many more months later Jen gave birth to three beautiful babies. Two girls and a boy. Samantha Lee Diamond, Summer Victoria Diamond and James Anthony Diamond Jr. They were both very happy parents and hopped that when there kids got old enough they would join there parents in there super hero business. Then they could be a super hero family. But all in all they lived happily every after.

The End


End file.
